Heat
by Kausa
Summary: The heat does strange things to people, maybe thats all that was wrong with Sora... Au, Drabble, One shot, Riso


**A/N:** XD this story has no point, plot, or ending. Its a drabble, and honestly, its been so long since I last wrote anything, its more of a warm up if anything...  
Uhhh I dont know, try and enjoy this?

* * *

Sora let out a groan, it was _hot_. Deadly hot, or at least he thought so.  
There was two weeks of school let, and that meant one thing.  
It was the day that the seniors left school.  
Their last day of class.  
Like…ever.

Unfortunately for Sora, he was a junior.  
And his lovely boyfriend Riku, a senior.

"Its right after fourth period you know." Sora looked over.  
Maroon hair, blue eyes, an affiliation with the colour pink.  
Kairi.

Sora nodded at his only friend in his own grade. He was deeply sad inside, although he wouldn't show it.  
All of his friends were leaving today, to move onto bigger and better things.  
He would go through the rest of school without them.

Kairi patted the slouching Sora on the back, "You look upset, what's up?"  
He sighed, "Nothing…"  
"You know…" She smiled, "After today, we'll be the highest grade at school. And then, in a few weeks, we'll be real live seniors. _Seniors_ Sora, we'll be so close…"  
She took in a huge breath, "I can almost taste freedom."

Sora straightened up and raised his hand, then he was excused to the bathroom.

* * *

_  
'Pft, bathroom.' _Sora thought. He wasn't even heading in the right direction.  
He was heading to see his few senior friends for the last time.  
Because after this they'll be his…  
No, Sora wasn't going to think about that.

He stood in the doorway of the open classroom.  
All the students were talking, fidgeting, some were fanning themselves.  
He waved and caught the attention of the Silver haired boy in the back of class.  
He was leaning against his desk, talking to another boy with light brown hair and shorts, each pant leg a different length.

Upon seeing Sora, the teen's eyes lit up and his lips curved into a slight smile.  
He said one last thing to his friend, Tidus, and walked over to Sora, with a bit of pep in his step.

He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, and kissed him softly.  
"Hey" He whispered, "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
Sora smiled, "I had to see you one last time…"

Riku laughed, full heartedly, "Last time? I'm not dying Sora, I'm graduating."  
The boy shook his head, "No I mean…One last time at school…"

Riku paused, thought, and smiled, "I'll visit you in class."  
"How? You'll be busy…"  
"No," Riku shook his head, arms still around Sora's tiny waist, "I'll take morning classes or something."

A dark thought passed through Sora's mind.  
_'I hope you don't get accepted into any schools….Then I can't lose you.'_  
Sora smiled, "Promise?"  
"Promise."

* * *

Third period was wrapping up, and that meant one thing.  
The send off was getting to close for comfort.

Kairi was absolutely giddy. She was tapping her leg, then her fingers, then both.  
"I cant wait."  
"Why?"  
"I just…" She giggled, "I don't know, I just cant."

Then the bell. Sora was dreading it.  
It crashed, loud and deafening.  
Okay, so maybe Sora _was_ overexerting a bit…

Kairi locked her arms with his, and hung off him a little bit, "Lets sit together, okay Sora?"  
He shrugged, "Who else would I sit with?"

The assembly that followed was routine.  
Pep, cheer, crappy music, and an over hyper Kairi.  
She was dancing and singing along with the school, and was clapping at all the right moments.  
Normally, Sora would be right along side her, enjoying every beat of the crappy music and every dumb little "Sprit game" the school had to offer.  
But today was different.

And today was different because Sora was different.  
Sora had a hard time making friends, and the few he did have seemed to be much older than him.  
Last year was the same feeling, only slightly less.

Because last year, Riku was right beside him, laughing and singing, dancing and clapping.  
Okay, well Riku didn't exactly sing, dance, or clap, but he did laugh.  
At Sora and Kairi at least…

And now, as Sora watched Riku and all his other friends walk out of the gym, saying goodbye to all their former teachers, he realized something.  
Kairi was right.  
He _was_ about to be a senior.  
His childhood…was over.

No more video games, no more junk food, no more sitting and home and just watching TV, no more…Being a kid.  
Sora didn't really _think_ of himself as a kid, per se, but…  
Well he still watched Disney films, and sung along with every song, and cried when Mufasa died…

"Sora?" Kairi elbowed him, "Come on! Its time to take our seats where the seniors sit!"  
He got up, and walked like a zombie.  
This was out of character for Sora, but no one noticed.  
Maybe it was because of the heat in the gym, maybe everyone was acting like that.  
Or maybe it was because of the long day they had, people were tired.  
Or maybe, just maybe…  
Everyone was to involved in themselves to even care, give a second glance.

* * *

The day progressed long and lonesome. He didn't talk to Kairi, no matter how much she tried to help.  
He just…Existed.  
Maybe he would be like this as an adult.  
Maybe this was life, and he should get used to it.

By sixth period the heat was unbearable.  
Sora was wearing black shorts and a red tank top that day.  
But by the time he got on the bus, he was just shorts.  
His bus driver didn't care that he removed his shirt and shoes.  
She must have been warm to.

Sora lived a house away from Riku.  
Needless to say, they had been friends all their lives.  
Best friends.

And In Sora's freshmen year, they started dating.

It was weird, Riku _never_ missed school, so riding the bus alone was just…Odd.  
He spent the time watching the world pass through his window.  
Speeding by, just like his life was.

And finally he arrived home.  
He threw down his backpack, grabbed an ice cream bar from the fridge and headed straight for his backyard.  
He had a hammock, and a tree with an abundance of shade.  
He laid there, eating his ice cream bar, watching the clouds go by.

Odd, it seemed like he was watching a lot of things pass him by today.  
The seniors, time, clouds, his life…

"Sea salt?"  
"What?" Sora sat up, and looked around, "Who said that?"  
"Me."  
"Me who?"  
"Me, me!" The voice giggled and a man dropped from the branch above Sora, landing on the ground next to the hammock.

He smirked a bit, and stole Sora's ice cream before he had a chance to say nay.  
"How could you forget the sound of my voice Sora? Has it really been that long?"  
Sora shook his head and stood up, "Don't joke like that, and don't steal my ice cream!"  
He snatched it away and licked it, pouting.

Riku took Sora's previous spot on the hammock, and groaned, "Its _soooo_ hot Sora…and Your just making it worse…" He laughed, but Sora just licked his ice cream silently.

"Sora?" He sat up, "What's wrong"  
Sora didn't turn around, "Your not coming back to school…"  
Riku shook his head, "Nope, I'm not."  
"And your moving on…"  
"Yup."  
"To…"  
"To what Sora?" Riku stood up, trying to understand why his boyfriend was being so solemn.  
"College…"  
Riku nodded, "Yea, College."  
"Wow…"  
"Yeah, wow…" Riku agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Pft, such a wannabe ending. Oh well.  
So if you cant tell, today we had our own senior send off, so...I dont know, I'm sharing alot of Sora's feelings. Unlike him though, I'll be a junior next year...  
Its weird...Where did the time go?  
Anyway, Look forward to a new chapter of "Dont talk to strangers" because I remember now why I like writing, so its gonna actualy happen...XD Yea.


End file.
